A Hero Named Tim
by special agent Ali
Summary: This is for the NFA challenge I need a hero named McGee I tried to stick with its rules and write it well but if anyone can help me beta please let me know and if its good enough for the contest too anyways enjoy I hope


He had walked the same paths over and over it seemed. Thinking of the past knowing it was a shame he wasted his life daydreaming and writing fairytales that would never come true. Then he would jump to the future and daydream how everyone would turn out. But in all his daydreams he never thought of the present because there was nothing to change. Timothy McGee would never be the true hero ever in his life.

Sure he was given the job he dreamed of but no matter how long he stayed his position as youngest agent and being the probie would last forever. He just couldn't be a hero like he dreamed he would be. His first assignment the witness died and then did he figure out who the bastard was and even then he couldn't hurt him. He tried to look convincing but knew even if Gibbs ordered him to die and he had only one bullet the gun would shift and the bullet would miss him completely.

Tim looked up from his computer and around the empty squad room at Tony's empty desk to Ziva's then finally stopping at Gibbs the man who led the team who now needed help from them. Being the computer geek he was he found a lead based on the film they found by Norfolk where Gibbs had last been seen taking pictures. It had been weird that Gibbs went to the scene alone but after McGee figured out it was near Gibbs newest mystery redhead's car crash the team knew well enough to know Gibbs would have wanted to go at it alone and see the petty officer who died there.

The team though still felt responsible for Gibbs kidnapping as the scene had been faked, the man in the river was Gibbs girlfriend brother that had died by a gunshot wound and Gibbs was taken by the only sibling alive. McGee found out the woman was Julie Marks and Gibbs kidnapper was Dave Marks with the dead body Robbie Marks.

Dave had tried to protect his stuff by putting it online but hiding it in a code which McGee cracked and now Tony and Ziva were going to find Alison Kennedy his ex roommate and girlfriend. Tim had tried to figure out where they were headed by the tire tracks and the building Gibbs took pictures of with his new cell phone. McGee had been impressed it only took him a half hour this time to teach him how to use it.

He seemed to have made a pretty good trail as Tony and Ziva walked in escorting the young brunette who was complaining about the cuffs. "Hi there, you know I can set you free from your bracelets if you promise to help us find Dave" Tim said and Alison glared but quickly dropped her head seeing his cute smile and nodded. McGee nodded to Tony who unhappily undid the cuffs.

Alison sat in Tony's chair which Tim pushed out. "Relax sweetie no one will hurt you" he said but a little too fast because Ziva jumped on her. "All right you little bitch tell me where our boss is right now, he's being held by your jackass ex" she yelled and Alison whimpered. "I said I would help" she whispered and Ziva went closer scaring the poor twenty-five year old.

"I can't hear you" she said and Tim pulled her away. "Enough" he whispered and Ziva smiled pulling away. "Alison please we need to know" he said but knew by her face Alison would tell because of Ziva who had backed away but still was staring at her evilly. McGee rolled his eyes. "I think he may have gone back to the warehouse again" Alison whispered but Tim heard.

"What warehouse?" Ziva asked coming closer again before Tim could speak. Alison stared at the floor so Ziva grabbed her. She forced her to stand and led her to the interrogation room. Tim wanted to object but knew it was no use. "Ziva don't harm her this isn't mossad" He called and Ziva waved him off. Tim sighed and sat at his computer and typed. "Of course, that makes sense" he muttered to himself after an empty warehouse popped up that was two miles from Gibbs crime scene. "I should have known this I passed it at least a few times this was where Sarah's friends were going to have a party" he muttered and blushed as a few girls passed giggling.

Tim knew there was no time to waste and picked up the phone to call Tony then hung up without dialing. "No this is my assignment and this time I'll rescue Gibbs" he said and hurried off just as Tony came back. "McGee, Alison knows where Gibbs is" he said but McGee was already gone.

Go McGee Tony thought and quickly left to get Ziva hoping the probie didn't get hurt. McGee was confident though as he climbed in his car. He turned on the radio hoping to calm down and was surprised as very familiar lyrics were being sung.

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life

Yeah this is my night McGee thought his excitement doubling now. "I can do this I'm on my way boss" he said out loud. McGee soon pulled up to the dark building twenty minutes later and holding his gun out crept up to the warehouse and looked inside to see Gibbs tied to a chair the man was hitting him so McGee took the chance to sneak in.

"Federal agent step away from my boss" Tim yelled startling Dave. He turned and held his hands up. "Hey this guy killed my brother" Dave said and Gibbs laughed. "I keep telling you, your idiot brother died as I got there, he was near the river and I ran toward him but he had already fallen and was dead" Gibbs said and Dave still holding the knife he slashed Gibbs face with it leaving bad scratches lunged and McGee fired.

Dave dropped to the floor and Tim could see he shot him in the heart and ran to Gibbs. "Boss I'm so glad your okay" Tim said untying him. Gibbs stood up and before he could speak McGee hugged him. Gibbs was shocked but patted Tim's back before pushing him away. "Tim relax you did good" Gibbs said and McGee smiled feeling proud.

The two went outside and got to McGee's Porsche and Tim burst into laughter as Tony pulled up with Ziva. "See we missed everything because I didn't drive" Ziva complained and Tony scowled. "Like you knew where this was, sorry boss" Tony said and Gibbs smiled.

"So looks like you two were outsmarted again, McGee coffee, now" Gibbs said climbing into McGee's car and Tim followed smiling. "By" he waved and drove off laughing at the two's jealous looks.

Gibbs flipped on the radio and McGee laughed as his song played and sang along.

Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?   
Where's the great white Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight   
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero   
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life   
Larger than life

I the mountains neath the heavens above   
Out where the lightning strikes the sea  
I can swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
and the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight   
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life

As the song ended and they pulled up to the nearest star bucks. Gibbs held the biggest smile McGee ever seen on him and for a second was worried. "What?" he asked and Gibbs shook his head.

"Nothing McGee, I'm just really proud of you" he said and then led the way into the coffee house and McGee couldn't agree more cause he felt the same way.


End file.
